therphubfandomcom-20200214-history
Psionics
Psionics is a system of skills that effects the material world via the user's mind Forms There are six basic forms of psionics in existence. Each one has a basic ability that is engrained within all psionics, called Level 0 abilities. A user cannot learn outside their born psionic skillset, they can however, be born with more than one basic form. A tier exists that ties into a race's skillsets that implies how many psionic skillsets they can be born with. # Nonexistant - The user cannot learn psionic abilities. # Minimal - The User can only learn Level 0 psionic skills. # Low - The user is born with one psionic trees availible. # Medium - The user is born with two psionic trees availible. # High - The user is born with three psionic trees availible. # Extreme - The user is born with four psionic trees availible. # Godly - The user is born with five psionic trees availible # Paradigm - The user has access to every psionic ability imaginable. Telekinesis * Level 0 Ability - Telekinesis. Can move small objects around the user such as a toy. ** Level 1 - Macro Telekinesis. Can move large objects like cars. ** Level 1 - Micro Telekinesis. Can force chemical reactions. *** Level 2 - Pyromancy. Can put out, start, and inflame fires in mass. *** Level 2 - Atomic Telekinesis. Manipulate the vibration of atoms. ** Level 1 - Shockwave. Can create a pulse in the air. *** Level 2 - Parrot. Can replicate noises to exact details. Pathokinesis * Level 0 Ability - Empathy. The user can feel the other being's emotions vividly. ** Level 1 - Pacify. Make the opponent non-hostile or less aggressive. ** Level 1 - Incite. Make the opponent extremely angry, causing recklessness. Telepathy * Level 0 Ability - Telepathy. Can communicate with someone via incorpereal means. ** Level 1 - Mindreading. Can read someone's thoughts. *** Level 2 - Mindblast. Can force an idea into somone's mind. **** Level 3 - Subconscious. Create a psychic worm in a person's mind that tracks them. *** Level 2 - Insanity - Jumble a person's mind for a short while. ** Level 1 - Dream Influencing. Can change somone's dreams. *** Level 2 - Dream Entering. Can enter someone's dreams. Distortion * Level 0 Ability - Supernatural Sense. Can sense when something is wrong. ** Level 1 - Power * Level 0 Ability - Chaos Energy. Can generate a mass of chaotic psionic energy. ** Level 1 - Static Cling. Attach yourself to any surface. *** Level 2 - Lightning. Smite thy foes with a bolt of lightning. *** Level 2 - Magnetic Field. Generate a strong magnetic field wherever. ** Level 1 - Psibolt. Send a bolt of chaotic energy. *** Level 2 - Crack. Infuse chaotic energy into something, breaking it apart. ** Level 1 - Light. Can generate a source of light. May be hardlight. *** Level 2 - Projection. Can create holograms of specific detail. *** Level 2 - Laser. Can produce a ray of light. May be simple spectrum or gamma. ** Level 1 - Pyrokinesis. Can create fire. *** Level 2 - Bomb. Can create an explosion. ESP * Level 0 - Psi Sense. Can sense other psionics. ** Level 1 - Enhanced Vision. Has X-Ray vision, Night Vision, and Heat Vision. *** Level 2 - X-Factor. Can slow and speed up the perception of time. ** Level 1 - Life Vision. Can detect lifeforms. Works against cloaked people. ** Level 1 - Mental Projection. Can cast an astral form to experience outside of the body. Obtainment Known Users